Meggie Gets Pregnant
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Meggie gets pregnant by Doria they have been married for a year when they discover Meggie is pregnant at the age of 21 is Meggie ready to be a mother? How will her family take the news? What surprises lay in store? One Shot


******Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

******One Shot**

* * *

**********Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Meggie gets pregnant by Doria they have been married for a year when they discover Meggie is pregnant at the age of 21 is Meggie ready to be a mother? How will her family take the news? What surprises lay in store?

* * *

**Meggie Gets Pregnant**

* * *

Meggie was happy even if she was stuck in a book for the past 8 years. She had soon gotten used to it. She rejected Farid and married Doria when she was 20. Her family were happy for her including her younger brother Lazarus.

Meggie had been feeling off for the last two weeks she didn't make a big deal about it but Doria had insisted she see Roxanne the local healer and Dustfinger's wife. She agrees to ease his worry. So her and her mother Resa got to Roxanne's house and knock on the door.

"How can I help you Resa, Meggie?" Roxanne asks leading them in

"I have been feeling off for the last couple of weeks", Meggie says

"Let me look", Roxanne says running her hand over Meggie's stomach then she stops with a smile, "You're pregnant"

"I can't be", Meggie says in denial

"Yes you are. You have all the same symptoms as I did when I was pregnant. Congratulations", Roxanne says smiling

"I am going to be a Grandma!" Resa says hugging Meggie

"Thanks mum. I am going to need your support telling everyone and raising the baby", Meggie says

"I will always be there for you let's go tell your husband, father, aunt and brother", Resa says waving goodbye to Roxanne

They make their way back to town and Meggie and Resa go into their house to find everyone waiting for them.

"How did it go?" Doria asks

"It went well. I am pregnant", Meggie says smiling slightly

Doria freezes for a minute then faints.

"I will get the smelling salts", Darius says leaving the room and is back in a minute

Doria wakes up to the smell.

"We are having a baby?" he asks shocked

"Yes are you happy?" Meggie asks

Doria pulls her into his arms, "Yes I am very happy. I can't wait for the baby to be born"

"Mo are you alright?" Meggie asks her father

"I am fine. I am going to be a grandfather", Mo says smiling next to Resa

"I'm going to be a Great, Great Aunt", Elinor says

"I'm going to be the best Uncle in the world", Lazarus says smiling

Everyone laughs and settles down to talk about the baby and possible names and other stuff to so with pregnancy.

"When the baby is coming you are banished out of the bedroom. Let Roxanne and I handle everything", Resa orders Doria

"Yes ma'am. I will do as I am told", Doria says

"Good. You must be ready for the baby. It will be here probably in 7 months", Resa says

"We will be ready", Meggie says hand in Doria's

"That's what they all say", Mo says laughing

The others all join in finally some good use in this Inkworld…

_7 Months later…_

"Doria my water just broke", Meggie yells

"I will get your mother and Roxanne", Doria says rushing out of the room

The two woman come in quickly and tell Meggie to walk to get the labour going faster. It was minute when she was finally ready to deliver. The baby came out with Meggie's big push and there was a crying.

"It's a girl", Roxanne says handing the baby to Resa to get cleaned up

"I need to push again", Meggie says gasping

"Ok. On three push", Roxanne replies

Meggie screams loudly as the second baby comes out.

"It's another girl. Congratulations", Roxanne says cutting the cord and handing the baby to Resa to clean

"Finally they are here", Meggie says tiredly

"Yes they are and twins are quite the surprise. Do you want me to get everyone?" Roxanne asks

"Yes please", Meggie says taking the twins into her arms

Doria had been passing the floor all night. He was worried about his wife.

"Don't worry she will be fine", Mo says trying to calm the expecting father

"What if something goes wrong?" Doria asks

"Nothing will go wrong", Mo says with confidence

That's when they hear Meggie scream.

"Is that meant to happen?" Doria asks worried

"Yes it is completely natural. She is pushing out the baby as we speak", Elinor says calmly

After another 30 minutes and Meggie's screams stop. And Roxanne comes down the stairs.

"How is my wife?" Doria asks jumping up

"She is fine and so are the babies", Roxanne says smiling

"You mean more than one?" Doria asks

"Yes you are the father of twins. You all can go and see them now. But be quiet", Roxanne says leading them up the stairs.

They enter the room and see Meggie propped up on a bed with two bundles in her arms.

"Come meet your daughters", Meggie says handing his one

"She is perfect", Doria says looking at her

"They both are", Meggie agrees

"What are you going to name them?" Elinor asks

"This on Santuzza", Meggie says to the one in her arms who had light brown hair

"And what about the other one?" Resa asks

"Saveria", Meggie says to the baby with black hair

"Perfect names", Resa says

"I can't believe that I am a grandfather to twins. I feel so old", Mo says

"You are old", Meggie says smiling

"Thank you for pointing that out", Mo says

"Can I hold one?" her little brother asks

"Sure only if you sit down", Meggie says

Mo takes Santuzza from Meggie's arms and places her in her Uncle's.

"She is tiny", Lazarus says

"She will grow. They both will", Resa says

Meggie and Doria smiles they had their babies there life in the book was finally happy. They could finally leave their old world behind for this new one with their children, family and friends…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
